vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Tales of Zestiria)
|-|Base= |-|Earth Armatization= |-|Wind Armatization= |-|Water Armatization= Summary Rose is a main character and female protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. She is the leader of the merchant guild, the Sparrowfeathers, as well as the assassins' guild, the Scattered Bones. She joins Sorey's party as a Squire and assists him in fighting against Heldalf, like Sorey, she possesses a pure heart. Her true name, given to her by Sorey, is Wilkis Wilk, which means "Rose is Rose". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Rose Origin: Tales of Zestiria Gender: Female Age: Late teens (around 18-19) Classification: Human, Shepherd, Artes User, Squire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist and Dagger Wielder, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life with various Artes), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Seraphim), Statistics Amplification (Can empower herself with various Artes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken enemies with various Artes), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can also use this to create a shield that blocks incoming attacks), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection, Heat Manipulation (Can create walls and waves of heat with Energy Geyser and Blazing Tempest), Transformation/Fusionism (via Armatization), Flight, Resistance to Transmutation and Corruption (Can resist the effects of Malevolence) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Comparable to Sorey) | At least City level (Can damage Zaveid) | Planet level (Can damage Armatized Heldalf) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Dragon Eizen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: ''' At least '''Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level | At least City level | Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters to a few hundred meters with Artes. Several Dozen Kilometers with Armatization Standard Equipment: Two daggers Intelligence: Above Average (She's a professional assassin who killed many important figures around the continent of Glenwood. Also a very skilled martial artist and dagger fighter, and leads the Scattered Bones assassins guild) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Driving Thorn *Fulgurant Cross *Arclight *Energy Geyser *Asura Edge *Nova Burst *Esper Dream *Vermillion Flash *Cleaver *Howling Fang' *Double Demon Fang *Thousand Swords *Dagger Storm' *Lightning Crash Hidden Artes: *Raging Tide *Lightning Tiger Blade *Blazing Tempest *Dream Slasher *Shining Mirror *Fang Blade *Frozen Shade *Glimmer Dragon *Burrowing Dragon *Sleeping Dragon *Deathblooms *Rising Phoenix Mystic Artes: *Jade Luminescence *Crown of Torment Armatization: *'Fire Armatization:' **Vermillion Crescent **Burning Shards **Purgatory of Flame **Rain of Fire **Scorched Valley **Tower of Blood **Blood Moon **Molten Wall **Crimson Cross **Burning Echo **Crown Fire **Calamity Flare **Ancient Nova **Rhapsody **Divine Phoenix Blade **Flamberge *'Water Armatization:' **Blue Flurry **Ocean Blitz **Azure Assault **Saint's Arrow **Blistering Fangs **Binding Vortex **Splitting Torrent **Shattered Deluge **Six Falling Stars **Bubble Arrow **Arrow Squall **Trinity Arrow **Maelstrom **Elixir Vitae **Divine Dragon Torrent **Aqua Limit *'Earth Armatization:' **Rising Sands **Echo Shock **Rock Wringer **Rampaging Giant **Iron Curtain **Scrap Toss **Surging Landscape **Earthpulse **Monolithic Current **Rock Satellite **Crystal Tower **Earthshaker **Gigaton Smash **Fairy Circle **Divine Basalt Blow **Earth Revolution *'Wind Armatization:' **Wind Blade **Dragon Blitz **Virulent Stars **Violent Projection **Torrent Spear **Dark Star **Gale Fang **Whirlwind Slash **Razor Vortex **Gale Phantom **Stratashield **Deep Squall **Cloudburst **Soul Resonance **Divine Tiger Tempest **Sylphystia Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Assassins Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Characters Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tier 7 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5